


Little Purple Flowers

by ficsme



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsme/pseuds/ficsme
Summary: A series of one-shots and moments from Happy Harbor High. Centered on the growing connection between Violet Harper and Harper Row.





	Little Purple Flowers

**Little Purple Flowers**

**Part 1 - Valentine**

\--------

 

“Harper!”

  
Harper Row, deep at work at doodling in the margins of her math homework, stopped chewing on the end of her pencil. "Whuh-?"  She smiled as she looked up and saw the source of the interruption. “Hey, Vi.”

A beaming Violet Harper happily perched over Harper’s desk in the study hall. “Today is Valentine’s Day! Is it not?” she asked excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Harper blinked, then shrugged and leaned back in her chair. “Yeaahh, another holiday made up in a corporate boardroom. But hey, that means it's almost February 15th," she leaned forward, grinning conspiratorially as her blue eyes narrowed. "Time to buy that sweet, sweet discounted candy.” 

Violet’s face went blank. “Corporate...boardroom?”

“Uhh, never mind. Whatever floats your boat,” she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

Violet’s face brightened once more as she rummaged through her backpack. "I am afraid I already purchased full price candy for the whole class earlier. But this..," she pulled out a small gift bag, “...this is for you.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Harper poked at the pink, glittery tissue paper peeking out from the top of the bag.

"It is customary to bestow gifts to those important to you on this day, is it not?"   
  
"Uh," Harper felt her face redden slightly. "Sure, uh, thanks. Thanks, Vi," she took the bag. "I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

Violet shyly smiled. "It is not necessary. You are gift enough for me...and Fred!" she quickly added. "If not for you, Happy Harbor would just be... well, 'Harbor,'" she giggled, then waved and dashed off in the direction of Fred's desk.

Harper blinked. In the little white bag, peppered with little red Cupids shooting arrows at heart-shaped bullseyes, a slip of notebook paper that had been folded neatly and placed on top. The note was penned gently in Violet's cursive script:

_“Dear Harper,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_  
  
_I very much like the color of your hair._  
_Even though you have been saying you might want to try a new shade!_

 _So just in case, here._  
  
_-Violet"_

Digging through the layers of tissue paper, Harper pulled out a tube of purple Manic Panic hair dye, a mixing cup and a small blue brush. The label on the dye read "Violet Night."

A grin spread across her face. The whole thing was ridiculous, over the top and completely adorable.  
  
Kinda like Violet.

"Harper!" Violet motioned her over to Fred's desk. "Come help us eat these chocolates!"  
  
"Yeah," Harper murmured to herself as she went to join them. "Definitely like Violet."

 


End file.
